Family
by sitarra
Summary: “I noticed she calls him ‘Uncle Gil’. What’s that about?”


Title: Family

Author: sitarra

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did.

Summary: "I noticed she calls him 'Uncle Gil'. What's that about?"

Pairing: G/C somewhat implied

A/N: I have decided to post this in honor of school ending! Finally!

This story was inspired by my hairstylist's daughter Hannah. I was getting ready to have my haircut when her daughter came running in. She looks so much like Lindsey on the show it's freaky. So after I saw her, you can imagine it was incredibly hard to think about anything else but CSI. Therefore I have created this story after two failed writing attempts. And the teacher in this exists. She was my Kindergarten teacher and she had this nickname for me that she still uses (if I ever happened to see her) that I absolutely hate.

**

* * *

**

**Family**

Nancy escorted the little girl to the reception area of the CSI building. She didn't want to leave the little girl there but she insisted she knew how to find her mother from there. Nancy watched the seven-year-old skip down the hallway, receiving waves and hello's from passers that knew her. When she could no longer see the blond haired girl she turned on her heel and left.

Catherine Willows walked down the halls of the CSI lab with confidence. She wore her favorite heels, the sound they made against the tiled floor letting anyone and everyone know she was coming. Being Friday she decided to ear her favorite dark blue jeans she knew got every man's attention and a form fitting red T-shirt she loved. She had gotten many pleasing looks since walking in for the start of shift, even one from Gil. It was going to be a very good day.

"Mommy!"

Catherine turned around to see her daughter running towards her. She kneeled down to embrace her daughter, picking her up.

"I'm so happy to see you," she expressed by giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day today?"

Lindsey proceeded to tell Catherine all about her day. She was in the second grade so her days were always filled with some form of excitement. She made sure to tell her about her teacher's--Mrs. Hinkle—nickname for her, one she would soon grow to hate. She'd hate it but she'd tolerate it.

"Are you excited you get to spend today here with me in the lab?" Catherine asked her blue-eyed daughter.

Lindsey's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Do I get to stay the whole time?"

"You bet. But right now, I've got something I need to look at and you can't come with me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not like I'm going to see Greg. I'm going to Ballistics and that's somewhere you are not allowed. So, how about you go visit Greg and help him until I'm done?"

"Okay!" Lindsey didn't need to be told twice. She loved spending time with Greg; he let her assist him with the equipment.

Catherine put her daughter down and watched her scamper off to the DNA lab. A smile was left on her facer at the sight. She was glad Gil had allowed Lindsey to spend the evening at the lab with her.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

"Do you have the results on the son's DNA?" Gil asked the spike-haired lab tech. Greg pulled a file off the countertop and handed it to his boss.

"Seven alleles in common with your victim," Greg said as Gil read the results.

"That's what I was afraid of," Gil muttered. "But is he the killer?"

Greg pulled put another folder. "It's not lookin' too good for the kid."

Gil had no time to reply because Lindsey came through the doors.

"Hey, shorty," Greg greeted, a charming smile on his young face.

"I'm not short, Greggy," she emphasized his name.

"Forgive me, then."

Her attention was drawn away from her spiky haired friend when she caught sight of the older gentleman in the room.

"Uncle Gil!" the little girl exclaimed. She walked the short distance to him, happy to see him.

When he saw Lindsey, all depressing thoughts flew his mind. He put his files down to pick up his favorite girl, the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"I'm so happy to see you right now, Butterfly," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Butterfly?' Greg mouthed to himself. He ignored that and continued to watch the scene in front of him.

"I'm happy to be here."

"Where's your mom?"

"She's in Ballistics." Surprisingly, she could pronounce that clearly. "She said I could help Greg until she got back. Could I help you instead?"

"Lindsey, I'm hurt," Greg said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry, Greg," Lindsey said, looking back at him.

"Wow, Greg rejected by females of al ages."

They all turned to the new voice. Catherine stood by the doors, arms crossed. She had a smirk on her face.

"Ha, ha very funny, Cath," Greg said in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought so."

Lindsey turned her attention back to her uncle.

"So can I help you today, Uncle Gil?"

"You bet. I have some fingerprints you can help me with so you can improve your natural skill."

"You stealin' my daughter?" Catherine teased.

"Only for a little while, then you can have her back." He picked up the two files off the counter and handed them to Lindsey. He gave them a wave, as did Lindsey, and headed for the door.

"We'll be in Evidence," he called over his shoulder.

Greg sided up next to Catherine, watching the two walk away.

"They always been close?" he asked her.

"Since I told him I was pregnant with her. He cared more than Eddie."

"I noticed she calls him 'Uncle Gil'. What's that about?"

"It's the name we both gave him. He's also her godfather." She turned to face him. "Anymore questions?"

"A million but I doubt you'll answer any of them."

"You're right; I won't."

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

People came and went from the Evidence room. Some came to see Lindsey and others because they had to talk to Grissom.

Lindsey's worked on printing her own fingers as well as her uncle's. Later on in life, she'd find she would be better at it than Greg. She even worked on comparing fingerprints. All in all, she received an education on fingerprinting.

"When did he become such a child person?" Sara asked Greg, watching Grissom and Lindsey through the window.

"Apparently, since Cath told him she was pregnant with Linds. They call him Uncle Gil," Greg filled her in.

She snapped her head towards him. "Get out."

He held up his hands. "No, it's true. I've heard it. Yeah, he's even her godfather."

Sara scoffed and turned her attention back to the window.

"Oh, what's the matter, Sara? Could this be jealousy I'm seeing?" Greg teased, trying to get a reaction from her.

"No," she said quickly. "No, I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Greg walked away and left the brunette to her thoughts.

Greg was right. She was jealous. Jealous that the one man she held romantic feelings for was leaning towards another woman and her family.

Maybe it was time to turn her affections elsewhere.

With one last look, Sara turned away from the window and left to finish her work.

"Why?" Lindsey complained. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because I have to go to an autopsy and if I took you there, you mom will kill me. You don't want me dead, do you?"

"No, who would I learn from then? And I like spending time with you."

"And I like spending time with you. So that's why I have to pass you off to Greg or your mom," Gil explained, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Okay," she sighed. Gil smiled at her reluctance. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sent her on her way. Once he was sure she was occupied with Greg, he left for the morgue.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797

Catherine ran her fingers through her daughter's blond hair, relieved she had finally fallen asleep. She'd decided to put her in Gil's office on his couch, making sure to grab the pillow and blanket of Lindsey's she'd brought with her from her car.

Gil rounded the corner to his office, his eyebrows knitting together when he saw the door cracked open. When he'd last left his office the door was wide open.

He cracked the door open more and saw the faintest bit of strawberry blond hair. He stepped in further and saw Catherine sitting on the edge of the couch stroking Lindsey's hair.

"She finally fall asleep?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. With all the excitement out there, I had to bring here in here." She ran her hand over her daughter's cheek lightly before standing. "Shift's almost over so it's not like it matter's though."

Gil shut the door quietly behind him. She followed him to his desk, leaning against the edge with him. Their eyes were on Lindsey.

"I can't get over how much she looks and acts like you sometimes," he whispered, looking over at Catherine.

"She looks a lot like you, too, you know. Those eyes are definitely not mine," she viewed.

A smirk came to his face. She had a point there. Suddenly she turned to face him.

"How come nothing more ever happened between us?"

She had him trapped. He had to answer the question.

He turned to face her, noticing the serious look on her face.

"Before, you were married so nothing was going to happen then. And after your divorce, I have no excuse for that," he confessed. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"So that one night was it? That one drunken night?" she wondered, careful of her tone.

"We weren't all that drunk. We could still form coherent, complete sentences. We could still walk without stumbling," he defended. He moved closer to her and lowered his voice even more. "We were still able to feel the immense pleasure that came from that night -- several times."

Catherine tried to hide the smile that came to her face but to no avail. He began to smile with her, lifting her chin with his hand to look in her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so right about that?" she questioned with that same smile.

"Because I wasn't the only one there that night. Unless it was some extremely vivid dream we were both having that impregnated you."

She didn't respond for a while. She thought about what he said—it was an extremely pleasurable night they had shared all those years ago. She was still thinking about it, still dreaming about it. It consumed her mind.

"Are we ever gonna have something between us?" she asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"Hopefully. I've always wanted that but it was never the right time."

"Is it the right time now?" she whispered.

He nodded, unable to trust his voice. "I'd say so," he managed.

He tilted her head up to his, their breathing growing shallow. Their lips were centimeters apart, both anticipating the delight to come.

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep

They pulled apart, Catherine looking for the noise and Gil looking annoyed.

"I uh, have to have the clock tell me when the end of shift is because I get absorbed in my work often," he explained, moving around his desk to turn off the alarm.

"I should probably get Lindsey home and to bed," Catherine said when he joined her again.

Gil pulled her back when she started to move towards the sleeping girl. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips, hoping to stall their desires. It worked but now they had to fight it off.

"Linds, time to get up, sweetheart." Lindsey slowly woke up, unfamiliar of her surroundings. When they saw that she wasn't going to be walking out with them, Gil stepped in.

"Butterfly, I need you to get up for just a little while so I can carry you out of here," he said.

Lindsey complied, sitting up long enough to wrap her arms around his neck. He picked her up, holding her tight to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing in exhaustion.

Catherine quickly gathered up his belongings for the night after he asked her, as well as hers and Lindsey's. She grabbed his keys off his desk before exiting. She turned off the lights and locked the door before starting to walk with Gil and their daughter.

People watched them walk down the hallway, many commenting to each other on Gruesome Grissom and his sudden likeness to children.

In the whole time Gil Grissom had worked at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, no one had seen him hold a child, except for that rare case a year before. No one even knew he had child skills! It was clear now that he did. Just the faintest skill or maybe it had something to do with the child.

Gil placed his daughter in the backseat of Catherine's car, making sure to get her buckled in. As he was pulling away, Lindsey woke up just long enough to say:

"I love you, Uncle Gil."

He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, too, Butterfly."

He shut the car door as quietly as possible. He came face to face with Catherine, a smile on her face.

"You're so good with her."

"Well, she is my daughter after all."

Catherine chuckled. She pulled him closer to her.

"Wanna come over? She's fast asleep so we'll have no interruptions."

"I'd love to."

Minutes later, Catherine pulled out of the CSI parking lot followed closely by Gil. Things were looking up for them. They were both on their way to that happy ending they'd always wanted.


End file.
